Interface converters used in digital networks are small pluggable modules which convert signals from one form to another. As an example, an interface converter known as a GBIC (Giga Bit Interface Converter) provides bidirectional conversion of signals to and from electrical and electrical or optical form, connecting twisted pair copper cables or fiber optic cables to devices such as hubs, switches, and routers. Such converters are offered in standardized packages and interfaces such as GBIC, XENPAK, SFP, XFP, and XPAK. Many of these interfaces provide digital diagnostic information on a special two wire slow-speed electrical port. The industry-standard SFF-8472, Diagnostic Monitoring Interface for Optical Xcvrs, provides for a diagnostics standard including parameters such as optical transmit and receive power, voltage and temperature measurement, vendor identification, optical wavelength, serial number, and other factory parameters.
While these modules provide information on internal operation, this information is either only available locally, or through added interfaces in the switch or router. Improved diagnostic or information capabilities in these pluggable modules cannot be accessed unless and until they are supported by the myriad of devices which may host them.